Ya es de noche...
by Umi Odadjian
Summary: Es mi primer fic! Tai tiene que confesar sus sentimientos..podrá hacerlo? dejen reviews please!! ^_^Uu


Ya es de noche Autor: Umi Odadjian 

Email: umi_odadjian@hotmail.com

Y ahí estaba ella. La única mujer capaz de hacerlo sonreír, de hacerlo sentir vivo y dichoso. Tomando sus manos y notando el constante temblor en el que se mantenían. Susurrando palabras en su odio, las más bellas palabras que jamás se hayan pronunciado. 

Que raro se vería, ella declarando y jurando amor eterno con su voz temblorosa, producto del excesivo frío.

Y mientras se abrazaban amorosamente el frío se iba. Las dudas se aclaraban, o simplemente dejaban de ser importantes. El mundo podría acabarse en ese segundo y no lo notarían. Unían sus almas mientras experimentaban un fuerte golpeteo de sus corazones y una sonrisa amplia.

Hubo silencio. No de los incómodos, al menos no para ella, que lo sintió como paz.

Pero para él...silencio más que incómodo. Buscaba las palabras para explicarle lo que pasaba, decirle lo que sentía. Algo que se expresara y entendiera fácil y sencillamente.

La noche se asentaba. Ya llevaban varías horas en lo mismo. Él no declaraba nada ni objetaba nada. Esa noche...siempre fue el sueño de su vida, el objetivo, la meta. Y ahora...ahora que podía ser feliz, que estaba a un "Te amo" de separación de la felicidad, se sentía intimidado, confundido e, incluso, molesto.

"Creo que debemos irnos. Descansar y pensarlo todo bien"  
" No hay nada que pensar" 

"Yo diría que hay mucho en que pensar..."

"Es que... no...no lo digas...prefiero que lo pienses..."

"Creo que todo esto se debe a que es de noche. Tu sabes, la luna y su efecto romántico"

Y se fue. La vio partir, a la mujer que siempre ha amado y admirado. A ella, su mejor amiga, su meta, su vida, su todo...

Observó su camino hasta que ya no se veía. Escuchó sus pasos hasta que fueron sólo un recuerdo.

Esperando a que regresara y dijera que todo eso era broma, que lo sentía, pero no lo amaba y todas esas palabras hermosas eran mentira. Pero no regreso, había sido verdad.

Qué le había pasado? Maldita sea...eso era lo que siempre había deseado y soñado. Y no pudo decir nada. No pudo decir que también la amaba con locura y pasión...

Será que no lo ama? Cómo!? Ni pensarlo puede. Claro que la ama!! Claro que la amado siempre!! Y claro que la amará por siempre!!

"Bueno?"

"Sora?"

"Si Tai, soy yo..."

"...Solo quería decirte que...yo también..."

"Eh?..."

"Yo también...te amo..."

*Tiiiiiiii * se escuchó por el auricular. Sora había colgado. No se había cortado ni nada parecido...Y...colgó. Así de sencillo. Ahora que podía decirlo...colgó.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos. *Ding* Pasa de la media noche...realmente, Tai no esperaba a nadie, pero...la tormenta es fuerte y no es tiempo de robos. 

Abre la puerta cautelosamente y, ahí estaba ella, la mujer que ama. Sora, empapada, jadeando.

Sólo puede sonreír...

"Puedo pasar?" Con voz jadeante pregunta

"Por favor!"

"Gracias"

Jeje, si se hubieran visto ellos sus caras. Tai sonrojado con cara de sorprendido (porque la blusa se pegaba de manera impúdica a Sora, mostrando sus ya formados senos). Y la cara de Sora...corrido el rimel, sonrojada (notaba la mirada de Tai hacia su pecho) feliz y desubicada. 

"Eh, déjame traigo una toalla para que te seques, quieres darte un baño?...puedo prestarte algo de ropa..."

"Si, gracias."

"Mientras, yo haré café. Te espero"

Sora dándose un baño caliente. Tai preparando café, galletas y lo que iba a decir...

Dios! No le había dado la ropa!...Oh...maldita suerte!...no puede salir así!...en toalla...

"Tai!?..."  Con la mirada asomada por una rendijita

"Si, Sora?" 

"...La ropa...."

"La ropa?"

"...La que me vas a prestar....estoy en toalla..." La cara de Tai se sonrojo al imaginarse a Sora en toalla.

"Ah!! Espérame tantito...o...gustas ir tu a escogerla? Sabes donde esta mi cuarto, no? Toma lo que quieras."

"Si...gracias"

Yéndose Tai, Sora salió del baño con paso apresurado, en toalla hacia el cuarto de Tai, sin darse cuenta que el dirigía una rápida y tímida mirada en dirección a ella. Como que se 'iba' la mirada.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sora buscaba algo entre la ropa de Tai...todo le quedaría grande...Un pants negro, una playera blanca y un suéter azul. Salió de su cuarto. Tai la esperaba en la sala con las tazas de café, la cafetera, galletas.

Ante esto, Sora sonrió agradecida. Se sentó a su lado, tomo la cafetera y sirvió café en las dos tazas vacías. Le dio a Tai la suya y bebió de su taza.

"Te quedó muy bien" Tomando una galleta

"Gracias"

"Y...como me queda tu ropa?"

"un poco grande, no?"

"Jeje, lo notaste..."

"Y...porque viniste así...?"

"Bueno...aun no me ponía la pijama...."

"Quiero decir, porque sin avisar, colgándome el teléfono...así..."

"ah...bueno...es que..." Sora tomo de la mejilla a Tai y lo beso "por teléfono no puedo...besarte"

"Tienes razón..." Tai besa a Sora "por teléfono no puedo besarte...."

"Y....por teléfono no puedo ver a tus ojos cuando decías..."

Es el momento....ahora o nunca!...

"...te amo"

Y así terminaron las frases por hoy. Si se tenían que decir algo...era un beso, un abrazo des respuesta y un beso largo y puro como final...

Dejadlos que se amen, que son jóvenes. Que vivan...

Dejadlos descansar....que ya es de noche.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola!...Bueno, jee, que les digo?...no sé ^-^Uu

Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fan fic que escribo, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Cualquier falla, avísenme por favor! Y para comentarios...también escríbanme, que en serio quiero mejorar!! ^_^ Recibo cualquier tipo de quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, etc a umi_odadjian@hotmail.com siéntanse libres de escribirme [porfa]

Cuídense mucho!!

Umi Odadjian

P.D's:

*Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes...

*Por cierto, el apellido...es de uno de los integrantes de SOAD... *Shavo Odadjian* Espero no les moleste

*Por favor...sean buenos y déjenme reviews, si!?


End file.
